


First Day of the Year

by Rikanchu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Shrine Visit, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gakutsumu, New Year, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikanchu/pseuds/Rikanchu
Summary: Tsumugi is ready to welcome another new year, and perhaps welcome her feelings just for tonight.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	First Day of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I've never gone to Japan before, and my only sources are articles, Rabbit Chats, and friends' experiences. Therefore, there might be any inaccuracy I wrote regarding Japanese New Year and its traditions. I apologize in advance! m(_ _)m ;;

_New year, new work opportunities._ That's what Tsumugi Takanashi told herself. She bid goodbye to the last year and was ready to welcome another new year with a fresh start together with the rest of Takanashi Production as well as with the people around her. It had been a fruitful year, with IDOLiSH7 becoming more well-known than ever; and despite their busy schedules, a few mishaps and misunderstandings that resolved, their bonds have managed to stay stronger, and she couldn't be more proud of how far her boys have come. With TRIGGER, Re:vale, and ŹOOĻ, their friendly rivalry have also strengthened as well, having been casted alongside each other with some variety, drama, radio, and television show offers. 

IDOLiSH7 managed to snag another win on Black or White thanks to the fruits of their hard work, and everyone celebrated over their win. At her father's insistence, she let herself wind down once and joined the afterparty with them. The following week, they were back to their regular work schedules even during New Year. Despite the business ahead, Tsumugi wanted to do a shrine visit within the first week. Even though they wanted to go with her, none of the boys were available to accompany her, so she sent their well wishes on their behalf.

This left her with one last choice: Texting _him_ via Rabbit Chat. Not like they weren't on a talking term, but lately they've been able to chat about their personal lives with no holds barred, albeit still sticking to formality and last name basis to prevent any future controversy. It was better than nothing at least, and she was glad about it. As to where they stood now, they remained friends—but she wondered if he still harbored feelings for her ever since he confessed to her a year ago. Either way, she couldn't afford her personal feelings to get in the way of their relationship. They were just an idol, a manager, and friends, nothing more.

He could be quite busy, but it was worth a shot.

_Tsumugi: Good evening, Yaotome-san! I just wanted to say good work today for the successful New Year live event earlier with IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:vale, and ŹOOĻ! I'm glad it went well without troubles~_

She was about to put her phone down after sending the message when a ping was heard. Not even a minute later, that was quick.

_Gaku: Yeah, it did. Good work, Takanashi-san. Say, are you going for a shrine visit this year?_

_Tsumugi: Yeah, I just got the time to go now. Though I won't be able to visit offices to send my well wishes tomorrow… How about you?_

_Gaku: That's understandable... I'll be busy after this event, sadly. Right now, I'm on my way to a magazine photoshoot. Tomorrow will be busier for me too._

Tsumugi could only sigh in disappointment. It was to be expected anyway. 

_Tsumugi: Ah, that's a shame… I'll be going now! Happy New Year! Please send my regards to Kujou-san, Tsunashi-san, and Anesagi-san. And please continue to look after IDOLiSH7 this year!_

_Gaku: Alright, likewise for everyone at Takanashi Production as well. Happy New Year. As TRIGGER's leader, I won't let you guys down. Let's get along this year._

Tsumugi smiled at the message, closed the Rabbit Chat app, and put the phone in her purse, preparing to lock up and leave the office building as she was the only person in the office while the others had left. Since she had spare time, she decided to go home first to dress up. She initially opted to wear a kimono after a long time of not wearing one, but she couldn't assemble them without any help. She couldn't possibly enlist her father's nor Anesagi's help either. In the end, she settled with a comfortable outfit she could wear. The most interesting part of her ensemble was the white rabbit-patterned pink scarf she wore that was gifted to her by a certain someone.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the torii gate with a respectful bow. It was less crowded and more peaceful. She passed by a few buildings and stalls that were gathered around the main shrine and proceeded to throw a coin to the box as an offering upon stepping foot in front of the main shrine, bowing and clapping twice before starting her prayers silently.

_'Thank you for guiding us to the path of success last year, and I hope it will be the same for the rest of this year._ _I wish for IDOLiSH7 to thrive more and at the same time keep them grounded, never forgetting where they started. I'd also like to thank their senpai and kouhai, especially Re:vale, TRIGGER, and ŹOOĻ, for helping us. I wish for their continuous success, and as their rivals, we won't lose to them._

_'For the managers and staff I've worked alongside with, I hope that they'll be in good health as we work harder than ever. I also wish for my Dad to be in good health throughout the year as well. And lastly, um…'_

She paused her thoughts with a hesitant smile. Maybe just one wish about it _wouldn't_ hurt, in spite of herself.

_'Would it be selfish of me to ask for more times with_ him _with no worries and troubles in our ways? I hope that we can keep crossing paths often, and someday, maybe someday... Aah, but I might be asking for too much…'_

After her prayer concluded, she bowed once more and was about to step out, until a familiar voice spoke next to her.

"Ne, what did you pray for?"

Speak of the devil. Did the gods actually answer one of her prayers?

She opened her eyes and turned her head around to look beside her. Sure enough, it was no one other than the gray-haired man himself, Gaku Yaotome, wearing thin-rimmed eyeglasses as his disguise, waving at her casually with a face mask pulled down to reveal an amiable smile.

"Hey, did you miss me?" He greeted teasingly.

"Ga– Y-Yaotome-san!?" She covered her mouth abruptly, looking around her surroundings to make sure there were less people in the area. Thankfully, it was just them, and a few people were standing somewhere away from the shrine. They didn't need any unwanted attention right now. 

"Aah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to exclaim like this!"

"Ahaha, don't worry! Relax, it's just us." Gaku reassured her with a gentle pat on her shoulder with his free hand. He guided her to exit the main shrine so they wouldn't obstruct any goers and stood by the omikuji stall nearby as he talked. "I actually had some time to go here and coincidentally saw you. Are you surprised?"

"Very much so… I thought you were going to a magazine photoshoot right now," She frowned.

"Anesagi called me over and said the staff rescheduled it to tomorrow morning, so I guess I got some time tonight," He explained, then with a boyish grin he added, "Must have been my lucky day, gotta spend this as much as I can tonight."

Tsumugi's cheeks flushed a bit. She didn't want to assume anything, but perhaps he must mean spending time with her? Or was it because he now has a bit of free time to do what he wanted?

"It must be..." Since they moved to the omikuji stall, she decided to buy a fortune slip, placing a hundred yen to the designated box as an offering. "Have you prayed there yet?"

He followed suit, offering money and grabbing a slip of his own. "Yeah I have, while you were praying." He pointed at the scarf she was wearing and chuckled, "I see you're wearing it right now. You look cute. That's how I recognized you right away, ahaha."

Once again, the rosy hues on her cheeks intensified, and her heart skipped a beat. He was no stranger at giving compliments, and yet it was making some odd effects in her heart all of a sudden.

It took him a moment to realize what he had said, noticing how red-faced she looked. "Ah, sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head rapidly, coming up with a quick excuse. "N-No, absolutely not! I feel quite cold, but the scarf's helping me warm up." With her free hand, she pulled the scarf up to her cheek in a futile attempt to cover up the pinkness of her face and ears. "Thank you for this gift again…"

Her actions caused him to blink and chuckle shortly. She could have sworn she saw a hint of pink on his pale cheeks. "It's no problem at all, really. I'm glad it kept you warm." He unfolded the paper with both hands and read his fortune, nodding in approval. "Hmm, not bad. I got middle luck. How about you?"

As she unfolded the paper and read her fortune, her face lit up in delight, gasping at the sight of the kanji that she wasn't expecting to see. "I got excellent luck!"

"Really? That's awesome!" His face also brightened up. "You've got a year worth of luck going on for you. You deserve this!"

"I still can't believe this, but… Ehehe, thank you! I want to share this blessing to everyone as well."

"Heh, mind sharing that blessing with me then? Haha, just kidding~" 

"I wouldn't mind sharing, of course!"

Over the course of times, they moved to a quieter park nearby and spent times exchanging more talks about works, the future of their respective groups, and the humorous moments regarding the afterparty with no interruptions. Tsumugi couldn't thank the gods enough for giving her the much-needed fortune she didn't expect to happen sooner, and at the same time, she wondered if she really deserved this.

Being with Gaku was a comfort she didn't know she needed, and she sorely missed being open with him, whether it be interacting with him and talking about work or personal life in person. Perhaps one day, when things settle down, they could be like this again. 

But for now, enjoying his company on the first day of the year was all that mattered for her.

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in forever, I wrote my first writing work in 2021! Woo~ It's also my first time uploading a fic on AO3! I love this pairing so much, and I wanted to share this with fellow Gakutsumu shippers! I kinda struggled a bit in getting their characters right, but I tried my best qwq ;;
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I wish you all a happy new year~ ^^


End file.
